Adopted at Last?
by Kaay-chan
Summary: AU. Shonen Ai: KaiTy, Anthony(see bio)Hiro, other pairings later. If anybody has a better name for this story, please tell me in a reveiw. Warning: don't read if you like KaiTalla. Talla will either be dead or in a coma in this story.
1. Adopted at Last?

Kay: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just had to get this one out.

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade. If that ever changes, I'll let you know.

Summery: Tyson Granger lost everything in a fire that destroied his home, his parents, and his hope. The orphanage his lives at is a cruel place, and the people aren't letting his brother, who is 20 years old, adopt him. Then, Tyson gets adopted to a wonderful family. The only problem is their son. What's his problem, who stuck a hot, pointy iron poll up his ass, and why is he so damn familiar?

**Chapter One  
****Adopted at Last?**

A young man sighed as he looked at the scenery passing him by. Lies. All lies. They had the papers. He knew they did. They just didn't want to lose money by just handing him over, so they were giving him to strangers.

Tyson Granger swallowed back the tears that threatened to come. The papers that proved that he and Hiro were brothers weren't burned in the fire that killed his parents. The people at the orphanage had burnt them themselves, so that they could make a profit by adopting him, either to his brother, or to someone else. They were cold, heartless people.

How ironic that one of the most powerful families in Japan was brought down in flames. 5 years ago, life had been perfect for the Granger family. Tyson had had his parents, his sisters, his brother, and…he had had Kai.

Tentatively, Tyson reached up to where a gold chain hung around his neck. On it was a silver ring set with sapphires, and engraved in it were the words "Tyson Granger, Property of Kai Hiwatari." It had always been a sort of joke for the two of them. The Hiwatari family was even richer than the Granger family, tough they were friends for honest reasons (the Grangers weren't trying to get to their money). So the phrase, "Tyson Granger, Property of Kai Hiwatari," was an inside joke between the two boys, because the Hiwatari family owned so much land and whatnot.

Nobody besides themselves knew about the ring, or the joke. Tyson had always worn it under his shirt, especially after his parents had died. If the people at the orphanage had found it, they would have sold it to the highest bidder on the spot, and Tyson couldn't let that happen.

Tyson gave the ring a final squeeze before returning it to its place under is collar, and swallowed. They were approaching a large mansion, and slowing down.

"Well, brat, here's your new home. Don't cause any trouble now," the driver, whose parents owned the orphanage, said. Tyson nodded mutely and got out of the car.

A trim young woman and a well built young man came out to the car to meet him with affectionate hugs. Well, at least the woman did. "Oh, Tyson, we've been waiting to meet you," The woman said. The man smiled and nodded his agreement. But Tyson's attention was on the mansion.

Not the mansion in front of him. It was another one on the land next door. The mansion in front of him was strangely familiar. And leaning against the door fame of the mansion was…Tyson swallowed. Where had he seen this boy before?

* * *

Kay: Here you go. Sorry that I won't be able to update for a few days. I'm going out of town and won't have access to a computer until sometime late Monday, when I get back. Until then, bon voiaje to me, and a happy Presedents Day and fun filled three day weekend to all my U.S. buddies! 


	2. A Special Surprise?

Kay: Hi, everyone. Sorry this took me so long, but homework was _hell_ this week (meaning a paper on the Battle of Fort Sumter _and _a lab report), pluse yesterday was graduation pictures.

Jay: Yeah. She streghtened her hair, and it looked really nice, for once.

Kay: For once, I'll agree with you. Now, if only my hair was always this way ((sigh)). Anyway, here's chapter two of Adopted at Last?, so enjoy!

**Chapter 2  
****A Special Surprise?**

"Kai, we have a very special surprise for you," a young woman with wavy blue hair and blue eyes said to her son.

The young man at the table simply stared at his mother. Ever since the fire, she had been different. Things had changed. Her best friend since childhood, Molly Granger, was dead. Molly's husband was dead. Four of Molly's children were dead, and the other two had been sent away to separate orphanages. After that, she always smiled a painfully false smile.

His father took a different approach, drowning himself in his work, so that people wouldn't see him cry.

And the young man at the table? He wore a cold mask of ice and stone, not letting anyone see how hurt he was. How much he missed him. 'Tyson…..'

"Kai, darling, your father and I have adopted you a little brother!" Anna Hiwatari said to her son. Kai's expression remained blank.

-

Kai sighed as he looked out his bedroom window at the mansion next door. Or, at least, it used to be a mansion. Now, it was a desolate pile of ash.

Noticing a car pulling into the driveway, Kai sighed again and walked over to his bedside table. Opening the top drawer, he picked up the gun that was in there, and attached the hilt to his belt. He wasn't really going to use it. He always carried it around to seem intimidating.

Turning back to the drawer, he picked up the picture that was in there. It was a picture of him, and three other boys. The one behind him looked exactly like him, except two years older, and with long hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied in a pony tail. That was Kai's older brother, Anthony. He had disappeared a few years ago, and nobody had been able to find him.

Kai and Anthony had been particularly close. Their parents were the heads of Hiwatari Arms, a successful weapon company, which was why Kai was able to keep a gun in his room. But it meant his parents were hardly home, so Kai and Anthony had spent a lot of time together.

Next to Anthony was a boy about a year older than him, with sky blue hair and coffee colored eyes. He was Hiro Granger, the oldest of the six Granger siblings. He had been Anthony's boyfriend, and spent a lot of time at the Hiwatari mansion, more specifically, in a dark room. Alone. With Anthony (if you catch my drift). He had often brought Tyson, his little brother, along with him, to keep Kai occupied. Tyson and Hiro Granger, the youngest and oldest of the 6 Granger children, and the only two boys in the bunch. They had been regular guests at the Hiwatari mansion.

It was Tyson who stood smiling next to Kai, in front of his big brother in the picture. It was Tyson who had given Kai a wring with the words "Kai Hiwatari, Property of Tyson Granger," Inscribed on the inside. And it was Tyson's image that Kai lovingly ran his finger over time and time again, as he was now.

With a final sigh, >>1>> Kai put the picture down, closed the drawer, and left the greet his new "brother," who was undoubtedly in the car in the driveway.

* * *

Kay: Here y'all go! I hope you liked it. Just to clear things up a bit, the "mansion" that caught Tyson's eye in the last chapter was the same "mansion" that Kai was looking at in this one. And if you guys think the next chapter is going to be a reunion...you don't know me that well. n.nU 

>>1>> Kai sighs a lot in this chapter .


	3. Sweet Brotherly Love?

Kay: Hi, everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Most of you guys read my other stories, so I'm not going to be explaining myself _again_. Let's just say I've been busy and leave it at that. Anyway, sorry if this chapter's kind of short, but that's just how I tend to write. So, enjoy!

**Chapter Three  
****Sweet, Brotherly Love?**

"Hey!" Tyson jumped at the sound of his foster brother's voice. It had been three months, and he was miserable. His foster parents were nice enough, but his foster brother, Kai…well, he seemed to find it funny to point a gun at you, set it to a level that was absolutely harmless (but noisy) and shoot the ground by your feet. As he had just done now.

"Quit lazing around, you're supposed to be getting ready for tonight. This dinner is crucial for the technological advancements we plan on making this year, and I'm not going to let _you_ ruin Mother and Father's chances of another successful year!" With that, Kai replaced his gun in its hilt, and turned around and walked towards his room.

-

Tyson sighed and walked to his room. He had been bored, and excused himself from dinner early. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but be a little freaked out. It was as if he had been here before. After the fire, Tyson had suppressed most of his memories, except for those of his brother, and Kai. As he passed by one of the rooms, he stopped. Something was calling him. Something in that room was telling him to go in. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened to door.

'_I shouldn't be here,'_ were Tyson's thoughts as he entered the room. It was his half brother's room. But it seemed so…_familiar_. It was the only word he could use to describe it. And his half brother, Kai…where had he met him before? It couldn't have been the orphanage. Kai resembled his parents too much to have been adopted. Then where?

While he had been thinking, he had walked towards the bed side table. Without even thinking, he opened the drawer, and gasped. Carefully, he moved the gun aside >>1>>, and took out the picture that was under it. _'Anthony…Hiro…Kai…'_ Tyson shivered. All of his memories were coming back to him. His half brothers name was Kai Hiwatari. Why hadn't he made the connection? Had he really lost so much of his memory?

Slowly, he walked over the window, still holding the picture, and stared at the pile of ash that was still there and was all that was left of the mansion. All that was left of his home. _'My window was right there, facing Kai's. Whenever we felt like talking, all we had to do was open our windows. Sure, it made the maids angry, but at least we got to talk._'

Tyson was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even here the door open, or the gun being picked up.

"You. What are your doing here!" Tyson spun around at the sound of that voice. _'Kai…"_

_

* * *

_

Kay: Bum-bum-bum. He-heh, okay, amigos, review and tell me what you think! See you in my next update of the next story of mine that you read!

Jay: That made absolutely _no_ sense what so ever.

Kay: Oh, and just a little question for bey-bygirl...WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL STORIES? You can just tell me in a review.


End file.
